Broken Image of Me
by DarkTragicAngel
Summary: After a search of several years, Cartman finnaly finds Kyle. Kyle's new lifestyle and profession shock him, but it's also that exactly that brings the two enemies/friends closer. Pairing Cartman/Kyle. Very explicit
1. My name is Eric Theodore Cartman

My name is Eric Theodore Cartman. I'm 18 years old, have brown eyes and brown hair. I'm 1.85m tall and weight 102 kilos. I'm not fat! Just bigboned.

I'm following the most boring study that can possibly exist: Economics studies. But with this study I will figure out how to achieve my biggest dream ever, one I pursue since childhood: to win 10 million dollars.

I have no friends. I need no friends. Seriousla, who needs friends anyways? I'm way too cool to hang out with losers like Stan or Craig. I'm so happy I don't have to see them again, ever. I'm living in Chicago now, a fantastic metropolis. I came here 'cause I was sure that nobody from South Park had written down in any college in this city. Praise Jesus for that! I would die if I would have to suck up all the shit from those guys. They don't know how to appreciate the amazing person I am. Seriousla! They should be honored to even get the chance to meet somebody as me.

It's now 22.03 and I've just left Burger King. God, those burgers are so fucking good. I don't get people that complain about fast food and all the fat and toxics it contains. Bullshit. I eat there every single day and look at me! I'm hella handsome!

It's 22.04 and I'm walking back home to my room that I, unfortunately, have to share with this dick called James who keeps annoying me about cleaning and stuff. People like him just give me crap.

I love walking in the streets of Chicago at night. It's like a new world emerges as darkness falls upon the city. I always have my photo camera with me to take really cool shots of the city's nightlife. The lonely colors of the neon lights, the tramp at the entrance of the metro station, the whores at east on 79th Street, wasted guys singing and dancing coming out of bars. Those things that others avoid to look at and rather pretend they don't exist. But they are there and will never leave. And my pictures are the proof of it. I never showed my pictures to anybody, though. It's not like they would understand them anyway.

So, I'm walking down the street, minding of my own business, when the corner of my eye catches a glimpse of red. I turn around to get a better look. I turn around feeling my heart pumping madly under my chest. With great expectation, I search for the red color that my eyes had just traced. My brains tell me it won't be him. I turn around already knowing I'm going to feel disappointed as always. But as I turn around I see better the figure that caught my attention. Instead of disappointed I feel hope, instead of my brains telling me it's not him, they tell me that it's mostly him. Mostly.

I'm rooted to the floor.

Behind the glass of a convenience store I see a young man with wild curly red hair. His skin color is creamy white and looks paler under the white light. His coat is light brown, probably leader and he's wearing jeans. He's standing on front of the counter and I can see his lips move into a smile as he hands out the money to the small dark man with glasses. I see him wave goodbye and walk out of the store. I turn around, just in time, so he doesn't see my face. After a few seconds I look back and see that he's walking down the street, the opposite way, and each step he takes is a step further away from me. I finally regain the control of my legs and decide to, cautiously, follow him. Something that's easy for me, since I've learned to become a shadow and be one with the night. For many years I unnoticed protected South Park from dangers. My secret double life. The Coon never gives up his hopes and the Coon saw tonight the efforts of his search were finally repaid. I found him.

As I follow the young man, my memories go back to 6 years ago. It was a normal April day. Easter was close and my mom was hiding colored eggs in the garden. I've told her like a million of times that it's only for little children and that I had passed the age for that long ago, but it was useless. She simply hid the Easter eggs merrily in de garden. Then the doorbell rings. I shout at my mother to open it, but she doesn't hear me of course, she's outside. So I get up and open the door. To my surprise I see the Jewish bitch crying desperately, her husband holding her close and Stan is yelling at me:

"WHERE IS HIM, FATASS? WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU SAW HIM?" He looked desperate, panicked. Something I've never seen before on his face.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" There was a moment of silence, a heavy pause that was only broken by the sound of the Jewish bitch sobs.

"My Bubbula…" The fat bitch said between her weeping. "My little Bubbula, he's missing!"

At that moment I felt all my blood drain down my face. I lost the feeling of my arms, of my legs. My ears became deaf and I failed to hear Stan's angry words as he violently shook me.

Hours followed, then days, then weeks, then months. Kyle Broflovski was missing. The reason? He ran away from home. He ran away 'cause some weeks before he discovered he was gay. He confided this to Stan in the boy's toilet at school, but Butters, who was taking a dump at the time, heard the confession. Not only he heard Kyle say to Stan he was a fag, but also heard him confessing he had a crush for his best friend. And Butters, for being the person he is, spread this through the whole school. Kyle became the aim of torment at school. People insulted him, hit him, his books kept disappearing and I, Eric Cartman, took the pleasure of ripping on him every chance I had. Kyle's friends stopped being his friends; Stan avoided him all the time. Kyle lived hell at school, but what nobody knew was that his bitchy mother gave him double the hell at home. His softy dad was too afraid to go against his wife (no wonder why!) and she destroyed the rest of Kyle's little self-esteem. And so Kyle ran away. He disappeared, took his stuff and walked away to never come back again. On his table, next to the computer, he left a small piece of paper, handwritten by him. All it said was:

"I can't take it anymore. I'm sorry."

I took the paper with me. Nobody knows that I still have it. The last thing he wrote before he left. His last words.

There were many search parties. Misterion, the Coon and even Doctor Chaos joined forces to find the lost boy, but even with the super powers of the threesome, they failed to find Kyle. He disappeared without leaving a trace. After 6 mounts the police stopped the search. They believed that the 12 year-boy was probably dead and his body missing. A brutal murder by a madman, they said. A belief I refused to accept.

And so I never gave up. I didn't let myself be swallowed by misery like his stupid mother, who became crazy and never left the house, gluing herself to the telephone in the vain hope of her son calling her someday. Or become paranoid with other people like Stan, who became possessive and obsessive around Wendy and all his friends. Or let myself sink in guilt repeating daily my regrets for making the gayish jew's life a misery like all the other losers of South Park. I refused to take part of any of these things and continued looking for him. Day by day. During 6 long years. And now I finally found him. I'm almost certain that this young man is Kyle Broflovski and I'll prove it to myself when I face him personally. Tonight.

* * *

**A/N**

**My how do like this first chapter? Please Revieuw**


	2. Ganymedes Nest

He kept walking further and further away from the city's centre. I wondered where he possibly could be heading to. He was reaching a more infamous part of the city. Suspicious people wondered the streets, looking dirty and mean, but the young man walked steadily, like if nothing unusual was surrounding him. He suddenly entered a dark alley and before I knew, he was gone. _Shit! He cannot just vanish like air. Where did he go? Goddamit!_ I entered the alley and noticed a back door. I tried to open it, but it was closed. I followed the building until I found the front entrance. And not just some entrance. Two big men were standing in between a tall double door. On top of the door I read the blue neon lines that spell out "Ganymedes Nest". Next to the letters red lines drew the figure of a naked boy, like some old gay statue. I was starting to wonder if my mind had been playing tricks on me and I made a fool of myself the whole time, following some stranger. I stared a few moments at the two gorilla's. They eyed me suspiciously but said nothing. I finally decided to enter the place. I needed to get in. I needed to know if it was really Kyle. If I was not crazy.

"ID please." The deep and determined voice of the man at the right convinced me that these guys weren't here for games. I handed my ID, the man examined it, looked at me still suspiciously and then opened the door. I entered and only when the door was shut behind me did I notice my heart was beating at a dangerous rate and I was sweating like hell. I walked to what seemed to be a reception. Behind it sat a man in his twenties and got strait up as soon as he saw me.

"Good evening mister and welcome to the Ganymedes nest, where your fantasies become reality." He smiled and I noticed his complexions were perfect. He could be a model that just popped out of some fashion magazine. His hair was dark brown, his eyes hazel brown with a bit of green in them and his skin was tanned with a perfect color. He smiled invitingly and I approached the desk. "Membership?"

"Ehm, no…It's my first time here…A friend recommended this place."

"A very wise friend you have Mr?"

"Cartman, My name is Cartman"

"Mr. Cartman, shall I explain you the house rules?"

* * *

If somebody had told me one hour ago that I would go touring a gay bar with a hustler I would have never believed in it. The building was divided in two parts; the basement was reserved for the bar with a platform for the exotic dancers surrounded by a lounge and a dance floor. The reception was on the ground floor and had a staircase behind it that leads upstairs, where the bedrooms are.

To enter the bar a client pays 20 dollars. But all he can do is watch the show. If the client desires the company of a hustler he has to buy a membership card. 300 dollars a month, offering a discount of 10% for the entrance in the bar and one free drink per evening. If the client wants an escort in the bar, it will cost him 200 dollars per hour, the double outside the bar. If the client desires to have intercourse with one of the boys, it costs him minimum 500 dollars for half an hour. New members receive a discount of 50% for a choice between: a whole night with a boy or half a night with two boys.

I walked inside the bar alone holding my new membership card, still not believing what I had just done. The lights were flashing altering from blue to red to yellow. The music was loud and everywhere there were men of all ages with the company of handsome young men. On the stage a beautiful black man, dressed in a small leopard costume danced in a hypnotizing way. I felt nervous and strange in being in such a place and asked for a double martini on ice. Once in a while a hustler would walk by and gave me flirty looks, even when they were accompanied. I took a deep breath and stepped into the lounge area.

My eyes scanned the area in search for the boy with the red jewfro. After looking a while my eyes found him. I stared from some distance and couldn't avoid feeling shocked and repulsed as I saw him sitting next to a middle-aged man, smiling at him, whispering in his ear and caressing his chest with his young hands. I could not believe my eyes. I walked a bit closer to take a better look at his face. My heart pumped extra hard as I recognized the facial features that my mind had memorized for so long. The shape of the eyes, the way they curved when he smiled, the little gaps his cheeks gained as he laughed, his characteristic Jewish nose, his curly wild hair. As I watched Kyle, all my memories of an upright, high moral and innocent boy disappeared right before my eyes. This was Kyle Broflovski all right, but he was different now. Every move, every gesture, every look was seductive. Not ordinary seductive, but a charming and pleasing seductiveness. His whole look screamed sex appeal but in a refined manner. He was the boy everybody desired, but that wouldn't give himself in that easily. And this was what made him more desirable. More sensual. I observed him closely while I drunk my martini and was amazed to notice that Kyle was able to flirt with whoever he wanted, whenever he wished. While he gave attention to his client, and without the man even noticing a thing, Kyle gave alluring looks to the other men sitting in his proximity, fascinating and captivating them with his charms. It was like magic, like he was putting some Jew spell on everybody.

Once my glass was empty I decided to confront him. I walked in his direction and politely asked permission to sit next to a guy that sat opposite to Kyle and his client. Kyle first didn't notice me, too busy giving attention to his client, kissing him softly and enchanting him with his fascinating eyes.

"New here?" One of the men asked.

"Uh? Oh yes, I just bought my membership."

"Congratulations, you won't regret it. This place is great."

I faked a smile as I looked at the perverted man. He had to at least 50 years old and had a very young boy on his lap. I wouldn't give him more than 15 years old. I started having my doubts about the legality of this place. But I had more important things to focus on right now. I redirected my gaze back to Kyle and his "date". After a while, Kyle turned around and reached his hand to the table to pick up his drink. At any moment now he would lift his head and see me. I watched him straiten his back and lift his head as he sat back again. And then our gazes met. And time froze. Seconds passed by, but it felt like a million of years. The music stopped, the lights ceased to exist and the crowd vanished. All that was left were us as we stared into each other eyes. And then I witnessed the shock and horror appearing in his eyes. He recognized me. Kyle stared at me horrified and became extremely pale. His hand started shaking and I actually thought he was going to faint. His client noticed this too.

"Kyle? Kyle, are you ok? You're white as a sheet!" Kyle turned confused to face the man that was talking to him and seemed to recover a bit from his shock.

"Oh no, it's nothing. I'm just a bit dizzy, probably from the heat." I heard him half whisper to the man, smiling tiredly. "I'm going to the men's room, don't worry about me. I'll be right back."

He got up and gave me an upset look and walked hastily away. I followed him short after. When I entered the men's room, Kyle was washing his face with cold water. I just stood there. I achieved my goal. All these years I wanted to find Kyle, and know that I had him there, I didn't know what to do. I guess I never thought about what I would do after finding him.

Kyle closed the tap, dried his face and looked at my reflection on the mirror.

"What are you doing here?" His voice was low and sounded angry.

"I guess I can ask you the same" I replied. I saw him smile slightly and shook a bit his head. He turned around to face me directly.

"I work here."

"How did you get here?"

"It doesn't matter."

"You won't tell me?"

"Should I? Why should I? I don't know how you found me here, but I'm not talking to you, understand?" He took a step forwards, preparing to walk to the door, but I blocked his way.

"To answer your question, yes you should 'cause I'm supposedly your friend and you'll talk to me 'cause I have a membership card, see?" I exhibited the new card and I saw how Kyle looked at it painfully.

"What do you want?"

"I want to know how you got here."

"Look, it's really a long story and I don't have time for this, ok? So just back off and let me do my work." This time he walked passed me and reached the door.

"How do you think the others will react when they hear what you do for living, Kahl?" I saw in the mirror's reflection myself smiling triumphantly as Kyle froze on front of the door. He turned around and looked to my reflection. His eyes were watery and for once he actually looked vulnerable.

"Please, don't tell anybody." He practically begged. The pleasure it gave me. This time I turned around to face him and took a step closer, so I invaded his personal space.

"Give me a good reason not to tell."

"J-Just don't tell, ok? I can explain you what happened at another time. I-I really have to go now." His tone was pleading and I felt powerful next to the weakened Jew.

"Got to go back to your boyfriend do you?" I came closer so our noses were almost touching. I was surprised that Kyle didn't take a step back and didn't break the eye contact.

"Just let me go Cartman." He whispered.

"I have a membership now. Do you know what that means?" I saw his eyes water a bit again, the pain invading them.

"Yes." His voice was weakened

"Maybe I should use my 50% discount on you Kahl. What do you think?"

"You use your membership rights the way you wish to." He bitterly replied. I smiled. He was cornered, like a little mouse cornered by a big cat. I took a step behind to watch him better.

"You look hot." Kyle frowned. "I wonder if you're as good as you look."

"Cartman, I don't have time for your games! I really have to go!"

"Kiss me." I demanded

"What?"

"You heard me. Kiss me. I want to know if I'm making the right choice if I'm gonna use the discount on you." Kyle looked angry, his hands formed fists and for a moment I thought he was going to hit me. Instead he took a deep breath.

"All right, but then you really have to let me go. Deal?"

"Deal" I said obviously surprised.

"And you won't tell anybody from South Park about me, ok?"

"Ok." I almost hesitantly said. The thought he agreed to kiss me was boiling the blood in my veins. I saw him come closer to my face; he looked into my eyes one last time before closing them. I felt his lips press mine softly. He kissed gently, but I was greedy for more so I pushed his body close to mine and invaded his mouth. Kyle, instead of giving a fight, accepted the challenge and returned the kiss. And what a kiss. Kyle was very skilled with his tong and I was starting to lose myself when he suddenly broke the kiss, leaving me hungry for more.

"Liked it, did ya?" He whispered while his eyes gave me a mischievous look and then he left the men's room without any notice.

I saw the door close itself behind him and I stood there alone in the spacious room with white tiles. Alone and confused.

_What just happened here? Instead of hitting me, he gave me the best kiss of the world and instead of yelling at me he actually…seduced me?_

For some reason I felt like Kyle won this one.

* * *

**_A/N_**

**_AY! Sew me! I've corrupter sweet innocent Kyle!!!! revieuw and let me know what your thoughts are about this chapter and story plot._**


	3. Kyle's world

Since our short conversation in the men's room I visit the bar each Friday evening. I have to wait a month and a half to have my night with Kyle. He only does 2 full nights a week and is always fully booked. Obviously he's very popular in de Ganymedes Nest!

And now that I was giving away my money to this place, I needed a job. I found work in a MacDonald's restaurant and after two days I was promoted from counter- boy to head assistant manager. Thanks for my talent in business, our little Mac was winning now a daily profit of 12%, still increasing, and I was being equally rewarded. I'm so amazing and intelligent.

The only thing that's bugging me right now is the pile of homework I receive at college. It sucks, not having Butters to make my essays. Graphics, statistics, numbers and more numbers! It's pissing me up! And that shitty butthead of a James is always on my back nagging about the untidiness of our room. The fuck with him! Unlike him, I have a life! Shit, he sounds like some bitch with sand in her vagina!

When I go to the Ganymedes Nest, it's like all my daily troubles are forgotten. It's like entering a new world and escape from reality for several hours. There is always a show of exotic dancers, great cocktails and good music. I never hire a hustler for company. They're way too expensive and I somehow don't feel the need of having one around me. Besides, I always get to hang out with Kyle and his messed up dates. Kyle had obviously trouble in accepting my presence in the beginning, but after appearing several times, he seemed to get used to me and started treating me equally as the other guys. We always sit in a half circle lounge sofa, with a small table in de middle at the left side of the bar, facing the dance floor. And there I get to meet the weirdest people I could imagine.

"Have you already shared intimate time with him?" a nervous man in his 40's asks me. He's wearing large glasses and is always moving his tie like if it's suffocating him.

"No I haven't, but I have a reservation for a one night-stand".

"Ah, that's a smart choice. He's really good." He nervously says. "Really good." The man spoke the last words more to himself, as he stared vaguely at Kyle. The redhead noticing him smiled and winked an eye. The man smiled back and actually looked happy.

I still had a bit trouble in getting used to this strange world. Kyle's world. I noticed that the most hustlers have regular costumers, faithful men that seem to be, in some way, in love with the boys. The hustlers are all young and beautiful. The clients, way, way older. I'm one of the youngest walking around here. Many of the hustlers are underage and the oldest are definitely in the beginning of their twenties. This underground system kind of bothers me, but everybody seems to be happy with the whole situation. The clients were certainly in heaven and the hustlers were always kind and cheerful. What specially surprised me in the beginning was how well cared they all look.

Kyle is always kind and cheerful too. He jokes with his circle of clients and laughs a lot. He is always polite and gracious, whatever he says of does. And the men surely love him. Nobody is able to keep their eyes away from the Jew. I know I can't. Shit, Kyle enchanted me too. He did that long time ago actually, somewhere in the 2nd of 3rd grade, I'm not sure. Maybe even before… He has no clue, but all that ripping on was actually a way of attracting his attention. And it always worked, always.

And now, I didn't have to do anything to attract his attention. He was the one always giving me the catchy looks. It's like a game for him, challenging me the whole time. And apparently he finds it funny. His daring behavior makes me feel a bit nervous. And makes me desire him even more. I'm actually counting the days for our night together. I find myself smiling spontaneously when I look at him, think of him and day dream about him. Sometimes I'm one of the last clients leaving the bar, and Kyle takes the chance to tease with me. It's like if all the fights we had as kids were forgotten or never happened.

"Be sure to dream about me tonight." Kyle says as I'm making my way to leave. I turn around, feeling the blood raise to my face.

"You know I will." Kyle smiles widely, obviously satisfied with the answer. He wraps his arms around me, but his body doesn't touch mine's. He gives me gentle kisses and stays by the soft touch of the lips. He always manages to keep that physical tension. It's like eating one cheesy poof and taking the whole bag away. The brief taste of it makes me hungry for more, hungry for so much more. I'm counting the days. Always counting down the days.

* * *

**_A/N_**

**_Ahhh! Don't you just love it when Kyle gets all naughty??? O_O_**


	4. Hot night

_**Warning: **This story isn't rate **M **for nothing. Virgins, beware! This chapter contains very explicit sex scenes. Read it if you dare..._

* * *

Finally the night arrived. I resisted the temptation of having an hour with Kyle at any time in any week, so the excitement had been building inside of me for weeks now. It was so difficult to wait so long. The anticipation was killing me and, haven't it been the bad experience from the past, I'm sure I would have frozen myself so I wouldn't have to wait anxiously for this night. But the day finally came. I have him for the next 8 hours, all for myself. This was my time alone with Kyle.

I walk to the reception and am informed that the room is ready and Kyle is already there, waiting for me. I walk up the stairs, to room 4, full of anticipation. I open the door and peek inside.

"It's ok Cartman. You can come in. And make sure you close the door."

I obey him. The room is dimly illuminated, with a pleasant shade of lilac. Kyle is sitting on a king sized bed and is dressed in a silky green robe. He smiles softly and gestures me to sit next to him on the bed. I sit next to him and look to his handsome face. He looks a bit tense, but never stops smiling.

"Welcome to Ganymedes Nest, where your fantasies become reality." He whispers before taking the initiative of starting a kiss.

The kiss develops from gentle and careful to more passionate. Kyle kisses me skillfully and I wish this kiss never ends. But our lips have to depart as we need to breathe some air. I look at Kyle, while I catch my breath, and he smiles uneasily at me. I kiss him again, this time hard and fervently. Kyle keeps up with the kiss and I feel his arms wrap around me. Our bodies come closer and I can feel the warmth of his skin under the fabric. I feel the blood in my veins circulate quicker and my hands run wildly through his thin body, my fingers play with his red curls. He lets out soft moans between the kisses and I feel like I'm going crazy. I feel myself become bigger and harder and need to release the pressure. I groan as I grab Kyle's hand so he can feel my erection. Kyle understands exactly what I want. He softly breaks the kiss and gently pushes me back, so I'm lying with my back on the bed.

"Lucky for you, I know one of your fantasies." He looks at me, gives me a naughty grin and unzips my pants. His hand goes under my underwear and starts stroking gently my genitals. I let out a moan of pleasure and shiver as I feel my pants and underwear being pushed down. I'm naked from the chest down and my anticipations are increasing by the second. His hands are still stroking my genitals, but then they shift under my shirt. I release another moan as I, without prior notice, feel the warmth and wet feeling surrounding my balls. I moan and groan as I feel my genitals be pleased in such a way. My fantasy becomes indeed reality. His tong moves smoothly between my balls and my dick and the pleasure increases. I feel my body moving automatically as the heat of Kyle's mouth surrounds the sensitive parts of my penis. I become more and more restless; I'm becoming overwhelmed with this amount of pleasure. Then suddenly, Kyle stops sucking.

"Cartman, I need to ask you something."

"Uh, what?" I ask between my pants.

"Do you want to cum in my mouth?"

"Jesus Christ! Yes, Kalh, that would be great!" I answer irritated

"I have to put a condom, ok? I'm not taking any risks"

"Yes! It's ok, Goddammit!"

Before I know I'm wearing a condom and Kyle is giving me an amazing blow job. I'm panting madly, moving my body to accelerate the process and end up pushing Kyle's head down. I let out a loud groan and am invaded by a wave of wonderful pleasure. I lay for a while, listening to my heavy breathing and feel the condom being removed. Kyle then sits on the bed next to me. He looks at me expectantly.

"Kalh, seriousla, that's the best blow job I ever had." Kyle smiles and laughs a bit.

"Glad to hear that."

We kiss again, no more words were exchanged. I have the feeling that Kyle is doing everything to make me comfortable and knows to find quickly all the sensible spots of my body. In no time I'm panting heavily and my blood temperature is rising again. I feel several times Kyle's hands touching me between my legs, stroking my genitals and thighs. Once I'm hard he sits on my lap and I watch him put a condom on me again.

I watch him preparing himself and know what's going to happen. For some reason I grab his fists, stopping him from getting me inside of him.

"You're gay, right?" Kyle, says obviously confused now

"Yeah."

"You're a…virgin?" He asks almost worriedly

"No, of course not!" He frowns as he fails to understand. Then he realizes.

"You never did it with a guy, did you?"

"No" I confessed

"Jesus Christ, Cartman! You did it once with a girl while you're gay? It's disgusting!"

"Ay! I did it more than once! And I had to! I had a reputation to keep up…"

"Dude…"

"Nobody could know I was gay too, they would have murdered me and…"

"Cartman!"

"and then…"

"Eric!!!" I stared amazed when I heard him call me by my first name.

"It's ok." He assured me and kissed me gently. "It's ok."

I calm down and release his arms. I watch as Kyle positions himself. I barely can see anything; his robe is in the way. I see him lowering himself and his facial expression denounces discomfort. But I what I feel is amazing. Too amazing to be described by words. The feeling of warmth and tightness. Wonderful. I look again at Kyle and he has his head a bit to the back, his eyes closed and is moving up and down. He moans softly now and then and breaths deeply. I finally rip his robe off and his phenomenal body is exposed. He's thin, but well formed, not muscled, but well shaped. No doubt that he still does sport.

I'm hypnotized by this redhead Jew. His moving is like a dance, bending forwards sensually to kiss my lips, neck and chest to later bend backwards so he draws a perfect curve. His hands travel by body, up and down, fingertips touching every inch of it. He releases loader moans and his breathing becomes faster. My breathing becomes faster too. His body moves rapidly, up and down, I move faster too, trusting deeper and deeper. I can feel by Kyle's movements that he's allowing my body to penetrate him as far as possible. We both move faster and faster. The air is hot and our bodies shine from the sweat. Kyle's face is priceless. The mixture of pain and pleasure is imprinted on his expression. Our bodies move in an extreme intensity. Kyle moans more and more, louder and louder. I can't take it anymore. I need more and so I brutally grab Kyle by his waist and throw him down so he lands with his back on the bed. I mount him, he spreads his legs around me and I trust harder and deeper. Kyle's body is glued to mine. His nails scratch by back and his voice trembles from the pleasure. I hit inside him faster and faster, I thrust as deep as I can go. I hear Kyle let out the sexiest scream I've ever heard and I feel myself come right after that. I lay on top of him, smiling of contentment, breathing the sweet smell of sweat and sex. I feel Kyle's heart pumping rapidly against mine. The best fuck I ever had.

Suddenly I feel him moving under me, like if he's trying to push me away.

"Can't breathe!"

I quickly lift myself up, and watch Kyle catch a deep breath. At that moment I felt guilty for being heav-bigbonned. I lay next to him.

"Sorry." I say. He looks amazed at first and then embraces me.

"That was great." He whispered in my ear.

I smile feeling really proud. Never in my life had I thought I would have this moment with him. With anybody. Even though he was surely well paid to do this, I refuse to believe that there was no kind of connection there, when we had sex. Nobody can fake such an orgasm. We lay facing each other. I watch the pink color slowly vanish from Kyle's face, my fingertip plays with a curl that's wet and glued against his face. I imprint this image of him in my head. I never want to forget this picture, this image of a beautiful Jew. I notice in his eyes a small trace of tiredness and refuse to let him have his rest. The night is still a child.

This time it's me who kisses first. This time it's me who takes the lead. I gently push his thin body against me and my hands travel down his small back. He's so petite, I'm scared to break him, for he feels really fragile. I hold him carefully while we engage in a sensual kiss, exploring each other mouths. He tastes so great; I can't get enough of him. And in no time my senses are stirred by the touch of the red-haired, by his soft moans and warm breathing. My body is prepared for another ride.

I kiss him and press my hard body against his. He's far from being hard, so my hand travels between his legs to meet his genitals. I see Kyle close his eyes and bite his lip, releasing a suppressed moan. I play with him a while and notice the Jew is breathing faster. I move my body away from his and place myself with my knees on the bed behind him. Seeing this, Kyle's hand reaches a small box and handles me the condom. He positions himself on front of me with his knees and hands of the bed. The doggy position, another wild fantasy of mine.

I put the condom on but first play a bit more with his body. I rub my erection against his and listen to his irregular breathing. After a while I'm contented with the size of his body and penetrate him. I move fast and vigorously inside of the red-haired boy. There's no way I'm sparing him. I feel so powerful and superior as I violently bang him from the back. His loud moans are like music to my ears, a perfect beat incentivizing me to trust more and more. Sometimes I pull his body against mine, his bare chest against my chest. I thrust him while I caress his chest and hard member. He rests the back of his head on my shoulder and moans wildly. And then I pull him back to the submissive position, moving harder and violently inside of him. Orgasm is near. My thoughts are blurring, my excitation is growing.

"You're liking this aren't you Jew!" I proudly say as I listen to Kyle's moans.

"yes…yes" he seems to have difficulty answering me.

"Tell how you're liking it" I greedily demand.

"It's…Ah…so strong. You're so…vigorous!"

"You like it hard? Like this?" I hit him harder to make my point. Kyle lets a scream out.

"AH…Yes, hard…hit me hard!"

"Beg to me!" I can feel I body almost burst.

"No!"

"Beg it Jewboy!" I mercilessly command. For a moment I only hear Kyle's breathing and I pound him harder. "BEG GODDAMIT!!!"

"Harder! Hit me hard! Hard and as deep as you can!" he finally says the words I want to hear.

I move my body wildly. I push his head down with one hand, his face pressed on the bed, and I hit inside him with all my body's energy. I hear my voice shouting bitch far away, as screams of pleasure fill the room. My body collapses heavily, only seconds away, landing next to Kyle. We are both still moaning softly. I look to his face and his eyes are half open, his mouth struggling to catch air. He looks deliciously exhausted, the best sight ever. I lay on my back for an indefinite amount of time with my eyes closed. I listen to my breathing pattern and the heart beats that slowly return to their normal rate. When I finally feel my body stabilized I turn to look to the redhead and to my surprise I meet the most peaceful face I could find in the world. Kyle, exhausted from these two rides, fall asleep in the exact same position he landed on the bed: stomach on the bed, arms and legs slightly spread, face turned to me. His expression is one of pureness. The way the curls caress gently his face and the way the lips breathe softly, makes of him a beautiful perfect being, too beautiful to belong to this world.

I find myself amazed with my own thoughts about Kyle. This boy, whose existence has been tormenting my dreams for many years, the main player of my fantasies, my one and only desire, is winning more and more a major part of my life and perhaps even from my feelings…I never thought or felt like this for anybody before. Ever. And now, after years of fantasizing with the ghost of a childhood friend, I finally get my way with him. Such a reward for the years of patience.

I have 8 hours with him and decide now to give him some free time to rest. Let him upload his energy. This night isn't over yet.

* * *

**_A/N_**

**_AY! This is defenitly the hottest sex scene i've ever wrote!!! I just love this couple. Revieuw, revieuw, revieuw_**


	5. Hot night 2

**_warning: _**M rated chapter!!!!

* * *

After half dozing for about half an hour I decide to reclaim my time with Kyle. He was sleeping so softly that I almost thought of letting him have his rest, but my need of releasing my urges in this one opportunity convinced me he needed to be woken up. I gently kiss him on his face and neck and I couldn't help to smile as he sleepily responds with a mixed sound of contentment and complaint. I continue kissing, tracing the shape of his body. I could hear a kind of murmur under me; Kyle is slowly gaining consciousness again. I carry on with the kisses and caresses, massaging his shoulders and back and notice his eyes are still closed, but that his lips draw a smile. After licking his cheek, neck and back, I find myself aroused again. I follow Kyle's example and help myself with the little box of condoms.

He makes a muffed sound when I invade his body. I move first really slowly, increasing the pleasure and physical tension. This position is even better than the last one, for Kyle is 100% submissive. This position is compromising for him, for he lies on the bed under me, and I ride him from the back. I grab hold of his fists so he can't move his arms. His whole body is under my control and this makes me feel really hella powerful. I move from slow to rapid, moving now hastily in and out the dormant body. Kyle moans painfully under me, pleasure obviously invading his body as I madly trust faster and faster. I see his fingers close in a firm grasp, his eyes shut hard and his mouth open with the point of his tongue moving in the air. I move crazily inside of Kyle. The squeaky noise of the bed and the erotic sounds Kyle produces arouses me to a mad point. In no time we both reach our climaxes, both screaming from our ecstasies.

Kyle didn't know, but I'm not ready yet. As soon as I was finished I move from on top of Kyle (not wanting to block his breathing again). I wait a while for my lungs to regain their air and lift up Kyle immediately from the bed.

"What are you doing?" the Jew, still tired, asks me

I give him no answer and simply I carry him a few steps and press his body against the nearest wall. Kyle stares amazed at me.

"What? Again? You've been taking Viagra or something?"

"Why are you asking this? Don't tell me that your customers cannot give you more than three fucks." I position our bodies, wrapping Kyle's legs around my waist.

"Well, the majority does it twice, sometimes 3, but in rare occasions…" I smile as I realize that I'm about the beat the record.

"I can assure you this is not the job of Viagra. It's all me." I, all too proudly, say as I force my body to become hard again. "I'm not one of those old dicks you have as clients."

Kyle giggles a bit at the comment and we kiss passionately while our bodies prepare themselves for another one. Now that Kyle has more free space, he gives me small, gentle but hot kisses around the neck, chest and shoulders area. His hands travel thought my body and touch my tights, pinching them slightly. The pain makes it feel great and was the needed impulse for a strong erection. We both moan as our bodies move, while we have gravity in our favor. Kyle kisses me, bites my lips and ears and licks my neck in such a way I thought I was going to explode of pleasure. Listening to his heavy breathing next to my ears, feeling the warm heat from his breath, stimulates all my senses. I lick and bite him back hungrily and he responds with gorgeous moans, sounds of perfect satisfaction and pleasure. In no time I'm moving again madly inside his thin body, making Kyle practically jump underneath me. He yells and moans for more. Like me, he just cannot have enough. I'm starting to believe that we are perfect sex partners.

"AHH-AHH! GOD! OH MY GOD! CARTMAN!!! AAAAAAAH!!!!"

I come right after him but in time to see Kyle's face go from pain to utter relief and end up with a wide smile. We stay a while panting, Kyle's body still trapped between me and the wall, his legs hanging lazily on my waist. I breathe the Jew's wet skin, best perfume in the world. I kiss his neck and wish that this night would never end. Sex with him was more fun than I ever imagined.

"Cartman, I know I shouldn't ask this, but…are you ready for toning?" He looks really pleasured but exhausted when he says this and I can understand his point. I was starting to feel really tired too and the last erection took longer time to develop than the others. But I know I have more, I can at least do one more time. So I kiss him gently and said:

"Only one more…"

I carry him to the bed and notice that our bellies are under his sperm. Of course, he never got the chance to put a condom on. At least I know for sure that the orgasms were real. I sit him on the bed and was about to lick the liquid from his belly and he suddenly stopped me.

"Jezus, no Cartman! You don't know if I have some disease." I look at him surprised.

"You think you have something?" I almost felt scared.

"I don't think so, but I didn't have my annual control yet." I frowned confused. "Once in a year we all make tests to see if we don't have any kind of diseases. Last year everything was negative, but I don't know how it's at the moment." He explained

"But you use always a condom, right?"

"Right, but condoms are 90% safe, meaning that there is always the possibility that it's damaged, and I wouldn't even have a clue. That's why we do this control once a year."

"When is yours?"

"In about 4 months."

"Don't you think once a year is little? I would suggest 6 in 6 mouths." Kyle stared indifferently at me, obviously not interested. "Don't you worry?"

"I try not to think about it and just stick to the rules. But, if I catch AIDS, well we both know what the cure is, right?"

I notice a slight point of anger in his voice, very subtle, but present. My childhood crime apparently was never completely forgiven by him. I kiss him, not wanting to have him pissed up with me again. That cost me Clyde Frog and my Nitendo Wii. The bastard.

We kiss and I sit on the bed next him. Kyle moves so he can sit on my lap, his legs around me. We are engaged in this kiss and both breathe excitedly as our bodies do the effort to give it one more try. I notice my body doesn't want to react as quickly as I would like, but Kyle, being good at foreplay, finds a way to arouse all my senses again. Before I know, I'm moving inside of him. It's pleasant having his body so close to mine, to feel the sweet heat, to smell his scent and hear the sounds coming out of his trough. He moves so perfectly that even a frigid bitch would be consumed by physical pleasure. My body is tired and so the ride is shorter than the others, but not less intensive. Kyle wraps his arms around me, his head bows backwards and his body jumps in a fast rate up and down, at the rate of my strong trusts. His voice shakes form the intensity of the trusts and ends up screaming from pleasure again.

This is a night never to forget.

* * *

**_A/N_**

**_Yeah, another hot Catman/Kyle chapter. Very hot but little story in it. That's reserved for the next chapter..._**

**_Thank you so much for the revieuws so far!!!_**


	6. Kyle reveals

I lay exhausted on my back and Kyle lies on top of me, light as a feather. I can feel the rate of his heartbeat and breathing is similar to mine. We pant for a while and Kyle is the first one to speak.

"Jesus, Cartman! 5 times is absolutely not normal!"

"I take that as a great compliment." I feel Kyle shaking a bit from laughter. Where did this boy appear from? He was always so pissed off with me as kids and now we had heavenly sex, like if nothing ever happened. "You're a real god of sex, you know?"

"Thank you. I guess Ganymedes Nest is true to its clients."

"What's a Ganymedes Nest anyway?" I really have no clue what this means. I hear Kyle giggle a bit and then he moves a bit so his chin rests on his hands, that are by their turn, resting on my chest.

"Ganymedes is a tragic character from the Greek mythology. He was a beautiful young shepherd, a teenager, somewhere between 15 and 17 years old. The god of all gods, Zeus, saw him one day from mount Olympus. He fall in love with the beauty of the virgin boy and transformed himself into a giant eagle and kidnapped Ganymedes. The story doesn't specify, but obviously the boy was raped by the god, who kept him in secret as his sexual toy. One day, Zeus's wife, Hera, who had a real bad temper, discovered the boy and killed him. Zeus was very sad and thanks to a very complicated plan he managed to bring the boy back to life. Ganymedes became a star constellation and, to avoid that he would be killed again, received the task of bringing the sacred light of Olympus to the gods, for all eternity."

I watch him as he tells me the story and can't figure out how people are so fucking crazy to the point of making up a story about a giant rapist eagle. At least when I saved Jimmy from an evil dragon, everybody was there to see it was real!

I look at his beautiful and "un-virginal" face and wonder again how he got here. The question he's been avoiding to tell me since our first encounter in the club's men's room.

"And what's your story, Kalh?" I witness Kyle's expression transform. The relaxed and happy look in his eyes are darkened by something really bad.

"I'm really tired…" And he lays his head on top of my chest to make the point.

"Ay! You promised me to tell me!" Kyle lifted his head to look at me.

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"Na-ha!"

"Yah-ha!" I feel totally pissed up and my anger grows when Kyle lays his head again on my chest to rest. I'm enraged and quickly grab him and turn him over me. His now laying with his back on the bed and I'm holding him by the wrists. "Now you tell me or else!"

"Or else what fatass?" _So the old Kyle is back. Never mind, this is only for the better, I know how to handle this Kyle._

"Or else I'll rape you and you'll be a Ganymedes for real!"

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh no? I'll rape you without preparing you if you don't tell me how you ended up here! This I have as right, for all the fucking trouble you gave me all these years!" I say the last words without thinking and only realize once they are spoken. _Shit, did I get Tourette again?_ Kyle stars at me in a mixture of fear and amazement and tries to free himself.

"Let go of me Cartman."

"No!"

"I'm serious Cartman! Let me GO!

"No way!"

"LET GO!" I fright at his scream. It's hysterical and for the first time, panicked. Only now do I notice that he's breathing really fast and I can feel his arms shaking under my hands. He starts moving madly under me and screams repeatedly to let him go. I can see the tears come out of his eyes and I immediately let him go. He pushes me away and runs to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. I hear him give a loud scream of pain.

"Kalh? Kalh are you ok?" I try to open the door, but it's locked. I throw myself against it. I throw myself against the door several times until it blows open. I fell on the floor and when I look up I see a very pale Kyle staring at me.

"Are you mad? You could hurt yourself." He yells at me.

"What the fuck was that? I thought **you** were hurt!" Kyle stares at me confused. "That scream!"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't feeling well."

"Are you fucking crazy? You don't start screaming from nothing!"

"Can we just forget it? Have a shower, wash ourselves? Please." For the first time in this evening, Kyle looks uncomfortable to be naked. He looks scared and vulnerable too. And he's still shaking a bit. I give in to his suggestion and we both have a pleasant warm shower. Kyle says no word and I'm still perplexed with his strange reaction. Once we are finished he handles me a white robe. He wraps himself in his green robe and looks thoughtful. Exhausted, I throw myself on the bed. Kyle sits by my side.

"I'm sorry." He softly says. I look at him and he sadly smiles at me. "I just didn't see any other way…I couldn't handle another day being tormented for being something I never asked to be." I stare amazed and listen him intently.

"So I packed my stuff and took a bus to Denver. There, I lifted up money with my dad's credit card, enough to survive several months; at least I thought it was enough. I knew my parents would send a search party, so I hid from the police all the time, running away from town to town. I survived with the money only 3 months. I never thought that food, rooms and travelling were so expensive. My miscalculation." He smiles again, a gloomy one, as the memories are revived. And I listen, hypnotically, hanging on every word he speaks. Finally I was about to learn what happened to Kyle Broflovski 6 years ago.

"I was trying to look for a job when this guy approached me. He told me he felt bad for me and was ready to offer me a job. Happily I went with him without even suspecting a thing. He took me to his apartment and there he raped me." My heart jumps and I feel my stomach sink, as I hear this. I look at his hurt face. He fights the tears from coming out and continues. "After that he gave me 10 dollars. He said that this was a good way of earning money and a deserved punishment for running away from home. Unfortunately he was right; the 10 dollars were enough for some simple meals. As I didn't manage to get money I had two options: steal of sale my body. As you can see, I chose the second one." I look at him shocked and want to say something, but my voice fails me.

"At night I hung outside clubs and bars, where I asked guys, as they came out, if they wanted a quick one with me. I gave many blow jobs and was fucked in alleys behind bars many, many times. In the beginning it was horrible and really difficult for me. I felt dirty and cheap. I was disgusted with myself. But the more I did it, the easier it became. I separated my mind from my body and let the men do their stuff. And so I earned my 10 dollars per fuck. One day, as usual, I asked a man if he wanted sex and like many others, he accepted it. Only he did it differently than the other guys. And for the first time in all those months, I reached my first orgasm. After this he invited me to his hotel room for a higher payment and I of course accepted. I spend the night with him and had, until then, never felt so much pleasure in my life. Only then did I understand the real meaning of sex. And then he told me about this club he owns where boys like me work, have a safe home to sleep, food on the table every day, access to medical help and if I wanted, I could even go to school. He said I had all the right qualities and promised a good life. I accepted and that's how I ended here. He probably saved my life. I'm sure it would have been a matter of time and something would have happened and I probably would have died, wasn't it for him." I know I'm staring at him with my mouth wide open, probably with unbelief imprinted in my face. He silences himself and looks down, to the side, avoiding looking me in the eyes.

"Why didn't you come go back home when the money ended?" I finally ask.

"I could not…I just couldn't…" He sadly shakes his head. "I'm a coward." I notice he's on the edge of tears and I fear to say the think that will trigger the crying. I have no idea what to do. Usually seeing him defeated gives me great pleasure, but somehow I didn't feel this way now. I'm even surprised that he opened to me this way. I stare at him a while, and seeing the pain still in his eyes I do the only thing I can think of doing.

"You're such a stupid Jew!" Kyle turns around to face me. I see the shock in his eyes. "Everybody wanted you back. They still want you back, waiting daily for your return! They don't care if you ran away, stole money or had sex with half Chicago. It's retarded to think that they wouldn't accept you back. Stupid kike!" I silenced myself, expecting to hear Kyle yell at me at any second now. He stares still shocked and hurt.

"You're probably right." I stare amazed. I wasn't really expecting him to agree with me. "But too much has happened…I'm just not able…please, don't tell anybody." His voice is pleading and the first tears are already running down his cheeks. I clean the tears with my fingertips, and Kyle turns his face, avoiding my gaze again. But I force his face to my direction and look into his eyes. I search for the fire that was always present in Kyle's eyes. The fire that made him shout angrily at me and fight at any situation until the end. I search in vain. This fire was extinguished long ago. The Kyle I knew is no more. All that is left is a broken version of him. I sight regretfully and put my arms around him. Ripping on and fighting won't do the trick anymore. So I hold him in my arms for a while. Kyle is very quiet but I can feel him tremble a bit. I lift my head to look at him and he's staring at me with watery eyes and an expression of pure confusion on his face.

"Why are you being so nice to me? Why aren't you ripping on me? Are you not going to point at me and make fun of me?"

"'That's the last thing you need right now." I point out the obvious. He smiles genuinely.

"Who would know? Cartman has a human side after all." I feel my head turning red from embarrassment. "But you know what?" He comes closer and whispers in my ear. "I kind of like you like this." I feel the blood rise again, this time from something else. Our gazes meet and Kyle gives me a soft kiss on my nose before lying down invitingly. He pats gently next to him and I obey him. I feel his body coming closer and he buries his face on my chest, kissing it softly, licking and biting softly my nipples. "Do you think you can do it 6 times?"

"Are you kidding me?" I suddenly grab hold of him and push his body against mine. I kiss him madly and listen him releasing soft moans. We kiss while our bodies rub on each other, hungry for the touch and warmth. I open Kyle's robes and kiss his flat belly. Our robes are still on, but only our backs are still covered. I play with his nipples, lick his chest and belly area and tease with the top of his penis with my tong. I have the feeling this is the time Kyle is responding the best and my body reacts to this feeling too.

Before I know, I'm bouncing again inside his warm body, moving rhythmically in and out. Kyle spreads his legs widely, giving me better access. His voice is sensual and captivating, moaning divinely under me. As we come closer to the orgasm, I start moving really quickly, increasing our bodies' temperatures. As I speed up, Kyle's moans reach a higher rate. At a certain moment I feel him moving his legs. I help him placing the legs on my shoulders and then I trust with all my body energy. Thanks to this position, I can go even deeper in Kyle's interior, increasing the pleasure. Kyle is screaming madly under me, his cheeks red, his hair wet. I trust in an abnormal rapid speed and reach the most sensible part of the Jew's body. Kyle screams crazily of pleasure and I kiss him hungrily as I come together with him. I collapse again. Kyle, completely exhausted, comes to lay closer to me, breathing on my chest. After a while I notice that he's already sleeping soundly. I wrap one arm around him and close my eyes, surrendering too to sleep.

I dare anybody who can fuck Kyle more than 6 times in one night!

* * *

**A/N **

**_Finally Kyle's tragic story is revealed. poor thing. _**

**_Anyway, I hope you're still enjoying the story. Keep reviewing, I'll keep updating. ;)_**


	7. After effects

I wake up with a horrible trilling sound and feel something jump and grunt next to me. I open my eyes just in time to see Kyle hit the clock violently, silencing it. He looks sleepy and annoyed. His eyes rest on mine for some moments and I find it difficult to read his expression. Without a word he leaves the bed.

"Time is over." He simply states, with his voice still rough from the sleep. "I'm taking a shower, if want you can take one too before leaving." I jump of the bed and quickly follow him. Taking a shower twice a night/morning with this hot Jew, is something I'm not missing. We stand together under the shower and wash ourselves. It kind of makes me remember the time we were at school and took collective showers after gym. Little knew Kyle that I used to check him out during all those years.

"Are you checking me out?" he suddenly asks. I feel caught. Probably I've been staring blankly at him the whole time.

"No." I lie. He lifts one eyebrow, obviously not buying this one.

"So, what do you during the day?" I casually ask, in an effort of distracting him.

"Why do you want to know?"

"'Cause we are old friends."

"You never were my friend."

"Then why did you hang with me?"

"I dunno. I guess that's how things were."

"You still didn't answer my question." He steps out the shower and grabs a towel to dry himself."

"If you are so interest to know, I go to school. I'm in the final year." I'm amazed and can feel the warm water entering my mouth. I spit it out disgusted.

"You're on senior year? Shouldn't you be ready by now?" Kyle looks annoyed at me and shakes his head in a sign of unbelief.

"Did you even listen to me yesterday? I lived on the streets at least 6 mounts. When I got here, it was almost Christmas holiday. I was lucky that they let me follow school in January so I could at least pass the 11th grade." He sighs and leaves the bathroom. Kyle leaves irritated and I feel my curiosity grow. So I wash myself quickly, and follow him again. I paralyze at the door, when I see, to my unbelief, Kyle injecting himself on his belly.

"Kalh! Weak!" He stares at me questionably. "You're in drugs too?"

"You're really a dumbass, aren't you? It's insulin. It's what keeps me alive! I'm diabetic, remember?" I'm silenced. "Are you suffering of temporary amnesia?" He's obviously getting angry now. I feel the urge to push him further, to see the fury grow in him, the fire glow in his eyes again, like when we were kids.

"You should comb your hair better. It looks silly" Kyle looks furious at me, his fists are clenched. I hit his weak spot. _Ok, now he's going to hit me._ Instead he picks a pillow and through it to my face.

"Go to hell, fatass. My job here is done." He starts dressing himself hurriedly.

"What's the hurry, Jewboy? Afraid to come late at school. T-t-t, such a nerd."

"Knock it off Cartman! I'm not in the mood for your retarded games!" He's screaming now, his voice typically high-pitched.

"Why are you so pissed up, do you have your period today?" I only have time to see something heading towards my face and a great pain follows it. I let out a yell of pain, put my hand on my nose and confirm my suspicion that it's bleeding.

"Fuck off Cartman! Just fuck off!" He walks past me and I hear the door slam loudly behind me. I'm naked, cold, my nose hurts and I'm bleeding. And yet, I feel a euphoric feeling invade my body and blur my brain of pleasure. Kyle Broflovski didn't change that much after all. He still has that fire, that fury, that determination that makes him go against me and become completely bewildered with my provocations. That behavior that seriousla attracts me to him. I knew that I would find my Kyle back.

***

The days always pass by slowly without going to Ganymedes Nest. Going to college is the most boring thing in the world. Classes, are too long, essays give me way too much work, the teachers suck ass and the other students are all weardos or nerds. The only positive thing is that there are no hippies here. And at MacDonald I have so much work in getting those lazyass dickholes into doing anything. Sitting the whole afternoon behind the computer is really devastating. I'm tired of spending the days filling in numbers and shouting at those retards to bring me my sundaes. I'm watching the chat room, always following the others conversation while I'm offline.

_Hot dip: It really sucks man_

_Raven: yeah, I know_

_Hot dip: so do you think…you know_

_Raven: I dunno know. I have the feeling he's alive_

_Hot dip: its been really long time...6 years_

_Raven: I know but I cannot stop hoping_

_Smoochie Star : Hey guys!_

_Hot dip: hey Butters, how are things in Law school, nice chicks_

I'm distracted by that whore of a Sara who finally brings my smoothie. I thought I was going to die of hunger; it's already half an hour ago that I ate my last sundae. Fucking bitch! I focus my attention back to the chat room.

_Hot dip: Come on, when ya gonna lose your virginity??? It's about time!_

_Smoochie Star: Ehm… I dunno, if I get a girlfriend my parents will ground me_

_(Raven goes offline)_

_Smoochie Star: why did he go?_

_Hot shot: he's unhappy, he thought he would find Kyle in Havard or Yale_

I stare at the computer and suppress my laughter. I wonder if I should inform those losers about Kyle's whereabouts and tell them what his "occupation" is, only to witness their shocked reactions. But I compel my fingers from touching the keyboard. Stan was already gone anyway. He's the one I really want to torture. Butters would die of guilt and Kenny probably would want to apply to become a hustler himself. I resist my urge in telling them the location of the Jew and somehow the image of him in tears and pleading voice pops into my head. I stare at the computer and realize I lost my interest in reading the messages. I close the internet page, just in time to notice Butters is now explaining his dull study to Kenny. I stare blankly at the computer for a while and finally decide I want to go to Ganymedes Nest more often.

* * *

**_A/N_**

**_Ah, the after effects of one night stand on Cartman. _**


	8. Ilusion or reality?

I arrive at the gay club just after opening time. Most hustlers are preparing themselves to receive their guests. It's almost a week ago that I had my fantastic hot night with Kyle. Only the memories of it make my blood heat up straight away. I look around and it takes me only a second to spot Kyle, who's chatting with an Asian hustler. Our eyes meet and I watch him as he says goodbye to his colleague and walk towards me. The look he gives me is one I want to imprint in my memory forever. He looks in his typical way, head a bit bowed down, facing me, a soft smile on his lips, a mixture of complicity and shyness. Perfectly beautiful.

"Didn't really expect to see you tonight." He almost whispers, standing very close of me, so I can smell his sweet scent.

"The week was passing too slowly." Kyle smiles and lets a small giggle. He moves a bit closer.

"Got the taste and want more?" He almost secretly asks. I feel my blood even heat more. I'm not able to speak so I nod stupidly. He smiles and speaks into my ear. "I'm still available the next two hours."

…

We enter Kyle's room kissing madly. I can feel my body energy urging to be released. Kyle moans between the kisses. My hands move ferociously around his tender body. I'm hungry for his taste, for his scent, for his touch. I throw Kyle on the bed and hastily rip his clothes off. He lays naked in no time and I quickly undress my pants. I can't wait to feel his body warmth again. And so I enter him. Kyle lets out a small yell, as he fells my body penetrate his. I'm too excited to think about anything. My mind is too blurred by my bodily senses. I move frantically in and out of Kyle. Never in my life did I ever feel like this. Never in my life did I have to move this hard before. This necessity was never there. I banged Kyle mercilessly. He's screaming hysterically under my power, moving accordingly to my rhythm. I feel obsessed by his body. I need to feel each inch of his silky skin, I have to breathe the air he exiles, taste the salt of his sweat. I push and push, entering deeper and deeper into the redhead's body. The bed is cracking recklessly. The room is filled with noises of sex. I feel Kyle's legs wrap tightly around my waist, his nails scratch my back, while he lets out loud moans. Pleasure overflows me and I collapse short after next to Kyle. We both lay motionless, panting heavily. Kyle looks so hot, his hair humid, his cheeks pink, his eyes staring tiredly at the ceiling.

"You enjoy doing this too, don't you?" I ask. Kyle turns to be and looks a bit thoughtful.

"Yes." He merely says. "It's crazy. In the beginning, I used to feel so dirty" He speaks vaguely, more to himself than to me. "I could take as many baths as I wanted and I always felt dirty. And then, one day, I just got used to it…I got so used to it that I actually enjoy having sex with my clients." He faces me looking a bit amazed with his revelation. "I fucking enjoy it!" I notice the hurt look go back to his eyes and regret Kyle's choices in the past. He sighs and silences, putting a hand on his forehead.

"Can you imagine your life without a night with sex?" I curiously ask. Kyle looks shocked at me and somehow defeated.

"No."

"Why?"

"Dude, I don't know! Maybe I'm addicted to sex ok?" He turns my back to me, so I roll him over, forcing him to face me. Our faces are really close to each other. I can see Kyle's pupils expand. Whether it's from fear or anger, I don't know.

"Why?" I repeat. I see a red curl move from my breath as I speak. He looks at me for a while, likes he's pondering something.

"It's more than physical." He starts explaining. "These men, they come here for a reason, and it's not only seeking intercourse with a youngster." I can see him thinking the best words to express his thoughts. "I mean, some of these guys are my clients for years. They don't want another boy, only in very rare occasions. And that's valid for every single male prostitute that works here." I can't help to frown a bit as he uses the official term of his profession. "It's like we have something to offer to these men, besides physical pleasure, something more important." He silences a bit and stares thoughtfully at me. "They seek comfort, attention, love. These men, they are so rich, so successful in their lives, but in the bottom of it, they are all the same in one thing." He looks at me almost daringly. "They are lonely." He pauses.

"So all your clients are lonely?"

"Yes."

"All of them?"

"Yes Cartman, even you."

"I'm not lonely! I need nobody!"

"Then why are you here?"

"'Cause I wanted a good fuck and I got it!" I can see in Kyle's eyes he doesn't believe me. "You want to know why you really enjoy this?" I dangerously grab hold of his testicles and he suppresses a shriek. "'Cause your sick little mind convinced you that you are helping these guys so you won't feel dirty anymore, so you can live with yourself."

"That's not true!" His voice is deep and short as I grab his genitals tighter. "I accepted the circumstances in which I find myself. I accepted and moved on." My hand advances to his penis and I playfully start stroking him.

"And you don't feel dirty anymore."

"No!" He says between his breathing.

"Nothing they may say or do makes you feel the nature that you are? Fitly, low, easy?"

"Stop it Cartman!"

"Always ready to open your legs, inviting any random guy that crosses your path." I can feel his body becoming hard under my hand and I give him a cruel smirk.

"You can say whatever you want about me! It does nothing to me ok? And I still think you are a poor lonely bastard like the rest of them!" His green eyes are shinning from fury and I decide to put an end to this stupid discussion. I watch Kyle's face twist from the pain as I enter him without preparing him.

"Does it hurt?" I sadistically ask.

"Shit! Yes Cartman it hurts!" I push my body slowly further and cruelly laugh. "You fucking stop it or I will bring a complaint and you'll never have intercourse with me again, understand?" At this I stop. I do believe reading something about the rights and obligations of client and prostitutes. And therefore reluctantly exit his body. I see relief in Kyle's face but he still holds a hurt expression on his face. "Fuck Cartman."

He gives me a painful look with his eyes and shifts over, lays on his side, with his back to me. _Great, now he's al sensible like a fucking bitch._ I take a deep breath to calm down and to become a bit more patient. I lie on my side too, next to Kyle and come closer so he can feel me. He doesn't move a muscle. I carefully caress his cheek, taking some curls away from his face and kiss him gently in the face. I look at him and notice his eyes are wide open from surprise. I kiss him on his cheek, on his shoulders and then on his arms. I feel him shiver a bit as I track his back with my fingertips. I carefully turn him so he's lying on his back again, facing me. He's face is slightly flushed and I triumphaly smirk for I'm absolutely conscious I'm gaining terrain.

I treat him gently, delicately and look at him time to time to see his reaction. He's still staring at me suspiciously, but I can see lust in his eyes too. We engage in a soft kiss, a great kiss. I feel Kyle's body relax under me, he opens his mouth and allows me to deepen our kiss and explore his mouth. He's kissing me back, our tongs caressing each other hungrily. As we finish this amazing kiss, I look at him again. I just open my eyes in time to see him with his eyelashes closed, his lips a bit departed and his cheeks with a shade of red. He's so fucking hot, it's unbelievable.

He opens his eyes and our gazes meet. I decide to prepare him well this time, not willing to spoil the mood. He watches me curiously, while I do this. I notice a trace of his stubborn suspiciousness on his look. I carefully enter him and start moving gently inside of him. Kyle's untrusting gaze is still present, but his body works with mine and he's breathing deep and hard. I know I'm making him slowly feel excited, but I'm growing impatient with his little participation. I hold him by his waist and cautiously push him closer to me, so he's sitting on me. Kyle, being just a bit above me, kisses me again and releases little moans and starts moving rhythmically on top of me. The suspiciousness in his eyes is gone and instead he smiles at me, kissing me willingly. Both our bodies connect in a sensual dance, moving passionately, with slow and fast moments, building the tension between us, just like the tango. I hold him with one hand on his back, the other one playing with his curls and watch him as he moans between his pant and gives me lusty looks. I feel the temperature and pleasure rise to a point I cannot handle anymore. I move vigorously while Kyle jumps wildly. Loud moans complete this perfect moment of passionate sex.

We remain hugged for a while and I notice that Kyle is not in a hurry of getting loose of me. I close my eyes and concentrate in the rhythm of our heart beating close to each other, our chests moving together as we breathe. I smell his skin and love his scent, so natural, so real. I kiss him on his shoulder and I feel him move his head making a sound of pleasure. I feel his hands caressing lazily my back. I look to his face and he smiles at me and gives me a soft kiss on my lips. He sighs heavily.

"I have to go soon." I sigh too, releasing him unwillingly.

"You have a date." I say as I watch him walk to the bathroom.

"I'm escorting Mr. Thompson the rest of the evening."

"That's the tall guy with the mustache, right?" I had to speak louder; I could hear the water streaming in the bathroom. "You're a lot with him, aren't you?" I say as I walk towards the bathroom. I can as well join him in the shower.

"Yeah, he's definitely my best client. Has lots of money." He says with a broad smile. I grunt and somehow feel a bit irritated by Mr. Dickhead. "He's taking me this weekend to Prague." He happily continues.

"He's taking you to Prague?" I repeat and wonder if I heard it well. "No way, you're fucking kidding me!"

"He's the director of a very important international company. Often business reunions take place in the weekends, 'cause those are the few moments the different managers and so on can join together. Anyway, he usually takes me with him. While he's in the reunions I explore the city by myself. When Mr. Thompson has free time all I have to do is keep him company and make sure he's always happy." I stare at him unbelievably.

"You fucking spoiled bastard" Kyle simple giggles. "Where else have you been?"

"Jezz, so many places…Rome, London, Paris." He smiles extra at the last one. "I loved Paris. You should go there once, it's really great there, really amazing."

"If I go to Paris, will you come with me?" At this his smile softly fades away.

"It doesn't work like that."

"I cannot just take you somewhere, just like that, can I?" I ask him while I push him closer to me, so your bodies are close to each other again.

"I'm sorry, only if you would be really, really, reaaaaaly rich." He kisses me on my chin and hurries out of the shower. I'm still dressing myself, when he's completely ready to go on with his work. Nobody would guess that just 20 min. ago he had had sex.

"How do I look?" He straitens himself, looking at his reflection in the mirror, from side to side.

"Hot." I honestly answer him

"Good." He takes a deep breath and leaves the room. Back to his work, to escort Mr. I'm-fucking-rich old asshole.

* * *

**_A/N_**

**_Shit, Kyle's mind is as messed up as his strange world. And Cartman is starting to react to that too, right??? What are your thoughts about this chapter/story?_**


	9. Restless

For my displeasure, Kyle went the weekend away, but was back on Monday. The idea that Mr. Dickhead had my Jew the whole weekend made my insides flip over. The thought of Kyle being touched and jerked by somebody else made me sick. Especially if that somebody is at least 40 years older than him.

I struggled with myself on Monday. The urge to go to Ganymedes Nest was growing day by day, hour by hour, minute by minute. I cannot follow myself anymore. It's like I'm becoming addicted to Kyle. My mind is full of Kyle. I fall asleep thinking about him, I wake up thinking about him. My concentration level in classes is even lower than usual and I really have to focus strongly in my essays. And about the Macdonnald's shit, I'm already figuring out how to build my way to become one of the main managers of it. It's a very calculated plan to liquidate the current manager and to have influence in all Macs of Chicago. My plan is going on smoothly. Some suggesting photos will be my finishing touch. Ah, I'm such a genius.

And all this so I have more money to spend in Kyle. Shit! What's the matter with me? He must have used some hidden Jewish messed up powers on me. I'm starting to think he bewitched me. Me and all those old faggy guys.

And so I end up going to the club on Monday evening. I arrive quite early in the hope of having Kyle a couple hours for myself. I see him half laying on a couch and looks half asleep.

"Kalh?" I see him almost jump and he hastily turns around to see who it is. He's a bit pale and looks tired.

"Cartman? We aren't even open yet!"

"I know, but the guy by the reception didn't mind."

"You tipped him, right."

"Yeah, 10 dollars, the fucker." Kyle stares a moment a bit amused.

"You never come on Mondays."

"Not happy to see me?" I witness Kyle's lips draw a larger smile as he giggles a bit. He then shifts on the couch so his arms are resting on the couch now.

"I'm just surprised to see you, that's all. You've been coming more often."

"I'm planning to come more often, too."

"Really? Careful with your money." He says a bit mockingly, but somehow I have the feeling he means it too.

"I have a good job and am building my way to success. It's only a matter of time and I'll be an important manager-advisor of MacDonnals." Kyle bows his head slightly to the side and smiles softly.

"Naturally." He keeps the smile on his lips and his eyes rest on mine.

"You look tired."

"Thank you." He giggles. "I arrived yesterday at 3 a.m. and had school early. I barely slept."

"Don't they give you free time?" No response. I see his lips remain a smile, but a tense one. I guess the answer is no. "Still have time for me?"

"Only between 10 and 11 o'clock. I have a shift in the lounge after that." He tiredly says.

"Maybe you can sleep a bit before your client comes." I invite him to lay his head on my lap. He hesitates for a couple seconds and then lies down. He closes his eyes while I stroke his curly hair away from his face. He smiles lazily and after a short while I'm positive he's sleeping. The feeling of having him so close to me, the fact that he's letting his guard down and trusts me to sleep on my lap somehow makes my heart bang harder. I don't understand why he makes me feel like this. I'm actually feeling quite…cozy and…happy now. I wish he's stupid date wouldn't come. I want to keep him for myself, I want to play with his soft curls while he sleeps so peacefully on top of me. But only half an hour later a guy in his 50's, wearing large glasses, with neat hair combed to the side came in. He stares at me and Kyle a bit unsure.

"G-g-good even-ng-ging." I suppress my laughter as the guy stutters.

"Good evening." I hardly hide my amusement in my voice. He looks at Kyle and I annoyingly understand that he's the date. Yet I remain silent.

"I-I-I have to t-t-t-aaaah-talk to Kyle." He embarrassedly says.

"But he's sleeping." I speak with my most innocent voice I can make.

"Yes, I can s-s-see thaaaah. B-B-But I pay-ie-d t-t-t-to be with him." I look irritated at him. He stares back nervously but also insistently at me for a while and then gently pats on Kyle's shoulder. Kyle shuddered quickly and opened his eyes in fright. I sigh heavily and give a "happy now?" look at the large glassed stutter douche.

"Oh, hi Frank. Is it already 8?" Kyle tiredly lifts up, scratching his forehead.

"Q-Q-Q-Quart over 8. I waaaaahs late."

"It's ok. I'll make up for the lost time." He seductively speaks. I hate the way Kyle smiles temptingly to this old turd. He guides the man and looks at me one last time before leaving the lounge. I feel my eyes widen as I read, in that very short glimpse not only tiredness but a hint of sadness. For only one second I would swear Kyle's eyes screamed out misery. I feel my stomach sink, I pull my knees to my chin and decide to stay on the couch all alone.

I sit in the lounge and as each minute passes by, I feel more and more nauseous. Sick images of Kyle doing it with the stutter fag makes me want to throw up. I try focus my attention on the exotic dancer 's movements in an attempt of distracting myself, a vain effort of taking those filthy images of my head. I look around and see guys coming and going. Hustlers entertaining their clients, laughing with them, caressing them, kissing them. I sigh and look at the watch for the hundredth time. Soon he'll be back and I'll reclaim him. And indeed, around 10 o'clock Kyle returns to the lounge. I notice he looks paler and even more tired than earlier. I feel really pissed off and suddenly have the urge to take him away from this place. I hastily walk towards him and grab his arm before he has the chance to meet his fucked up _friends_. I drag him out the bar.

"Cartman, what the hell are you doing?" I turn around to face him.

"Do you have an appointment now?"

"What?"

"Do you have to escort or fuck somebody?"

"No, but I have to stay in the lounge."

"No way, you're coming with me."

"Cartman, what the hell?"

We reach the reception. The guy behind the desk looks a bit amazed at us.

"Can I help you?" He asks me, but his look is directed to my hand gripping Kyle's arm.

"I want to have him escorting me the rest of the night."

"I don't know if that's possible, sir." He worriedly looks at Kyle.

"It's ok, he's my client." Kyle assures his colleague. "I have the lounge shift, so technically I'm free." I look at Kyle a bit surprised and see the guy behind the desk give a small suspicious look but ends up typing something in the computer. He tells me how much I have to pay to have Kyle the rest of the night and I pay with my credit card. In no time we are walking in the dark streets of Chicago.

"Where are we going?" Kyle asks.

"To my room."

"Really?" I give him no answer and lift my arm calling a taxi. "Can I have my arm back? I think it's loosing the feeling." I realize that I was still grabbing his arm and quickly release it. "Thanks." He says as he rubs a bit his arm.

A taxicab stops and we enter. After a short ride we arrive in the residential area. I lead Kyle through the corridors with students waling here and there, sounds of music and tv sets fill the place. I open my door and I groan the moment I see that shitty butthole of a James.

"YOU!" James turns around and looks stunned at me. "Out, get out!" I violently grab hold of him and force the nerd jerk out of the room.

"Hey! You cannot! I'm writing an assignment!"

"Here, take your notebook with you and don't bother to return tonight" I press the computer on him and push him further away. "Kalh, inside!" I command. Kyle looks a bit frightened but obeys me.

I lock the door and ignore James voice complaining and shouting something about this being his room too, bla, bla, bla. Fortunately there is somebody else that dislikes all the noise and shuts his fucking mouth up. I turn around and realize Kyle is standing in the middle of the room, staring confusedly at me.

"You better go to sleep." I say. "You can have prickhead's bed if you like." I catch a glimpse of thankfulness in his eyes. He looks at me only a moment and then lies on top of the bed. I get in my own bed, sigh and close my eyes. After some minutes I sense Kyle shifting on his borrowed bed, hear a couple footsteps and smile as the covers are lifted up. Kyle is lying on top of me now.

"Feel too alone over there?" I ask.

"You roommate's bed smell funny." I burst into laughter. "Besides, you're all nice and big and comfy and warm." I feel him resting his head on my chest and I find myself smiling spontaneously.

"Goodnight Jewboy."

"Night, fatass."

I softly stroke Kyle's back and listen to the rhythmical breathing of the Jew. I smile as my finger find the red curls. I feel my eyes become heavy and surrender myself to sleep.

* * *

**_A/N_**

**_Ah, such an adorable scene. This chapter was fun. Like to put Cartman all confused, he still has to learn how to understand his own feeling. LOL_**

**_Review!!!_**

**_HAPPY VALENTINE!!!_**


End file.
